Cry
by Strawberry
Summary: Serena Has A Disease Will Her, The Scout's And Darien Overcome It? Inspired By The Movie "A Walk To Remeber"
1. Default Chapter

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 1: Discovery

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

I kinda got inspirited for this story after seeing a walk to remember and the video "Cry" so yeah and there will be a 2nd one to this. In this story everyone is 18 and go to the same school, the girls didn't find out they where Sailor Scouts until they where almost 17 and this is Darien's POV most of the story.

It was a beautiful spring night, the scouts and I were at Raye's temple celebrating our victory over the Nega-Moon but Serena still wasn't there…

"She's late!" Raye yelled 

"Don't worry Raye; I'm sure Serena's got a good explanation." Lita said as she took a bite out of her sandwich

"But it is late, even for Serena." I said, as I thought of my darling Meatball head running down people to get there.

"Did you try her on the communicator?" Amy asked

"Yes and we juts got static." Luna said

"I've got a bad feeling scouts." Artemis said

"Why don't we go look for her?" Mina suggested

Everybody nodded, Luna and Artemis went towards Serena's house, Lita and Amy went towards the school and Mina and I went around the downtown area and the park while Raye stayed at the temple in case Serena showed up.  Mina and I crossed the busy Tokyo downtown street; the park was right across from it. The street lights turned on.

"Do you think she's ok?" Mina asked. I had a worried look on my face.

"I don't know." I said as we walked around the park, I turned my head to the garden by the familiar bench we usually met for dates and sure enough there she was, lying there looking up at the stars. 

"Mina, there she is." I said happily, gesturing to the young girl lying on the bench.

"Serena!" Mina called as she ran toward Serena, the blonde shot up from her position with a sad look on her face, when Mina and I saw that look we stopped dead in our tracks. We approached her after a moment of silence and took Serena back to the temple after calling all the scouts on there communicator. 

"Serena! You had us worried sick!" Luna scolded, I looked at Serena, expecting her to be rolling her eyes like she usually did when Luna yelled at her but instead she had a sad expression and that was the first time I noticed her tear stained face, she looked down.

"I'm sorry." She said simply

"Serena is something wrong?" Lita asked worriedly, all the scout's knew something was up and were going to get to the bottom of it and Serena knew this.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." She said

"Why not? We're your friends aren't we?" Raye said 

"Serena what's the matter?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her, she looked into my eyes like she would cry any moment, but she didn't, instead she took my arm off her.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She said getting mad and frustrated, all of use knew she was mad and all backed off, everyone but Raye.

"WHY!?!" She asked

"Because I can't handle it right now!" She yelled as she ran away, I wanted to go after her, to tell her whatever it was that was bothering her we'd get through it together but I knew she needed to be alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena and I walked hand in hand in downtown Tokyo, though she was acting different I didn't want to get her mad but I just had to know.

"So worried about your college application?" I asked trying to guess what was wrong

"No." She said simply

"Not going." Serena said, I looked at her like she was crazy, I mean I knew she didn't like school but she always wanted to go to college.

"Oh are you going to take a year off?" I asked

We stopped walking on the sidewalk and got some odd stares but the other people continued walking.

"Darien, I'm sick." She said, I looked at her like "so what"

"Do you want me to take you back to my apartment, I could make you some chicken soup…" I started

"No Darien, I…" She started

"Ok I can take you home and you'll be better tomorrow." I said

"No, I mean I'm sick… *she took a deep breath* I have cancer." She said as the tears welled up into her eyes

"No." was all I could say, I didn't know exactly what to say, I mean I couldn't loose her, after all we've been though and what about Rini and Crystal Tokyo!

"I was diagnosed with Leukemia a little after my 16th birthday, I had an appointment to see if I had progressed in the last couple of months and I found out my body isn't responding to any treatments." She said

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I yelled. I was so mad I could.

"Because there was too much going on and then you broke up with me and I didn't think you cared." She said as the tears started falling, tear's threatened to fall down my cheeks too but I tried to hide it by turning around so she could only see my back I didn't say anything and there was a long pause.

"Darien say something." She said

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me." I said angrily

"I-I thought the treatments were working." She said, I whipped around, she saw the tears falling down my cheeks but she didn't mention it and I didn't care if she saw me cry.

"But still." I said, she then broke down, I don't know if it was because I yelled at her of because of regretting not telling me or just because.

"I'm sorry." was all I could make out, her head was buried in my shirt which it quickly became wet

"It's all right. We're going to get through this." I said, thinking it would sooth her but it didn't.

"NO! Darien we can't get through this! You have to face it!" she yelled as she cried even harder then took a gulp and continued

"I'm dying." She said quietly, she looked up at me then ran away once again, I tried to run after her but she was already out of sight.

What do you think? TBC


	2. Can Love Overcome anything?

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 2: 

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

I kinda got inspirited for this story after seeing a walk to remember and the video "Cry" so yeah and there will be a 2nd one to this. In this story everyone is 18 and go to the same school, the girls didn't find out they where Sailor Scouts until they where almost 17 and this is Darien's POV most of the story.

In the bright morning of the next day I sat there on the stoop outside Serena's house, I had to have been there for at least 10 hours waiting for her to come out, when she was sleeping I had managed to get in her bedroom and put rose's and other flowers all over her room with the help of Tuxedo Mask. I heard the door knob turn as I whipped around but it wasn't Serena, it was her mother.

"Why hello Darien." She said kindly, I think she's the one relative of Serena that was always so kind and nice, even in the begging. Maybe because the men didn't think that I was a good idea but she knew Serena loved me and I her.

"Hello, Mrs. Tskino." I said politely

"Are you waiting to pick Serena up for a date? I think you may have to wait awhile because she's still sleeping." She said as she chuckled, she didn't know I knew I guess and she was trying to hide it.

"Serena's stopped responding to treatment?" I said recalling what Serena told me last night; Mrs. Tskino turned around the dropped the laundry basket she held before, after a long pause she spoke,

"Yes, she has stopped responding, no medicine works on her but we're still trying. Darien I didn't think she had told you yet, you must have good ways of getting things out of her because I just found out from the doctors call last night." She said I smiled at this comment, so Serena had told me first; it showed how much she loves me.

"Yes, we talk about everything." I said, the door opened again and out came a sleepy-eyed Serena, her hair was in its meatball style but messed up and her eyes looked puffy with circles under them from lack-of-sleep. She had a short pink nightgown with matching shorts under it and a small bunny on the front, anyone who saw her then would say that she's not a morning person and looks like shit but I say she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eye's on. I looked down at her feet to see pink bunny slippers; I guess she was hardly awake because she didn't notice me

"Mom, can I have pancakes?" she asked, her eyes still closed

"Of coarse Serena go back to bed and I'll bring it up in a second." Mrs. Tskino said, Serena turned around and went back in the house I guess she didn't notice me.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast Darien?" She asked 

"Yes, thank you." I said as I walked into the house with her, we sat in the kitchen and talked about Serena's condition and just Serena, I liked talking to her mother since I never had one she was maybe the closest because after all wasn't she my future mother-in-law? We heard a scream after 10 minutes so she asked me to take the pancakes up to her, I gladly accepted and went upstairs, I opened the door.

"Mom where did all these flower come from!?!" Serena asked but then she saw me, her expression changed from surprised to sadness, I could tell she couldn't bear to look at me without breaking down so that's why I guess she did what she did.

"Darien you have to go, if my mother finds you…" She started

"She asked me to bring the tray up and invited me to breakfast." I said, she looked at me then down at her feet then to her dresser which was kind of next to me, I guess she couldn't look at me at that point.

"Darien you have to go." She said sadly, I went up to her and saw the pain in her eyes, she was hurting but why did she want to push me away? I was there to help.

"Why Serena? I'm allowed to be here, I want to help you." I said, I noticed Luna who was pretending to be asleep give me a look like 'wrong thing to say, you're going to get it.'

"Darien how can you help me?!? I can't be with you! Not now; it hurt's me to much to see you and to know we won't always be together, juts leave please!" She said, her voice was cracking, I knew it was hard for her to be doing this and I wasn't making it any easier.

"Serena, I can help you by being there. I know it hurts you to be around me and the scouts and well everyone but I want to be there for you, I'm not going to loose you again." I said hoping this would change her mind.

"No, I can't I still have to tell the scouts and I don't want you to be there for me, I want to be normal, no cancer, no Sailor Moon, no bad guys, I just want… I just want." She tried saying but broke down again, I could tell this was really hurting her so I decided I would leave soon, just after I hugged her and let her cry on me. We stayed like that for maybe 10 minutes then she let go, she sniffed then talked to me,

"Darien please leave." She said as she wiped away tears, I knew if I hurt her anymore today it would kill me inside, her too. So I walked out of her room and shut the door,

"I can't be losing her, I just can't." I said to myself as I went downstairs, when Mrs. Tskino saw my face she looked concerned and came towards me.

"Darien is something the matter?" She asked I looked into her big brown eye's and noticed she was like Serena, ready to break down crying any moment but tried to hide it but couldn't.

"Could you please tell Serena that, I'm not going away, I love her too much." I said sincerely, her mother could tell I really meant it and nodded, I smiled at her and then left without so much as a good-bye, I guess it might have been rude to someone else's parents but in this situation she understood completely.

That night I got no sleep, I just sat in my apartment hoping she would call, when I realized she wouldn't I went next door to Andrew's place, oh by the way Andrew works at the arcade, he's on of my best friends. I knocked on the door and it flung open to a not so happy Andrew 

'Guess I forgot what time it was' I thought

"Darien! What are you doing here?" He asked with Anger in his normally friendly green eyes.

"Serena's sick." I tired to say without breaking down in tears, he knew I was going to cry and hugged me.

"It's ok Darien." He said, unlike Serena I took this as comfort.

"She has leukemia and her body's stopped responding to treatment." I said as I got out the hug so he couldn't feel my warm tears on his shirt, I turned around and quickly wiped my tears away.

"It's ok to cry." He surprisingly said to me, I whirled around and looked at him 

'How did he know?' I thought

"I had a very good friend who had cancer, Sarah, she was wonderful and full of joy, I meet her when I got to cheer up when I volunteered at the hospital and I did cried for her and her parents lose." Andrew said as he recalled the memory

"Thanks Andrew." I said glumly, I still felt weird about showing my emotions, the only reason I was like this was Serena, she melted my cold heart and saw the real me, even when I was brainwashed by beryl, I stayed silent, not knowing what to say next.

"So I'd be surprised if you didn't cry, you love her so much." He said thoughtfully

"It's times like these that I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you Andrew." I said thoughtfully

"Thanks buddy." He said as he smiled and gestured for me to take a seat on the couch to talk, he went into his kitchen and made some coffee and asked me questions about Serena and it brought back a lot of great memories of her and me as I recalled these memories I thought

'Maybe love can conquer all.'

TBC


	3. Togather Again

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 3

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

I kinda got inspirited for this story after seeing a walk to remember and the video "Cry" so yeah and there will be a 2nd one to this. In this story everyone is 18 and go to the same school, the girls didn't find out they where Sailor Scouts until they where almost 17 and this is Darien's POV most of the story.

I walked down the busy streets of Tokyo; I was headed to the arcade to talk to Andrew. I had had the worst day, I flunked a test that I should have aced, I forgot my homework, I almost got fired and it was all because I couldn't get Serena off my mind. I wanted to surprise her by picking her up from school but my car broke down so I couldn't get there. I proceeded to the arcade and wanted for the door's to slide open, when they finally did I saw Serena standing in front of me, like she knew I was going to be the next person to walk in.

"Darien, I'm sorry." She said, I had no idea why she was apologizing but hoped she would let me be there for her

"Why in the world are you sorry? I asked as I grinned at her, she gave me a small smile

"I should have told you." She said as my smile faded as she remembered her situation.

"Don't be." I said as I took her hand, she smiled and looked into my eyes, I looked back into hers the fear was gone and her eye's showed love like nothing had ever happened.

"Are you scared?" I asked her as we sat on the bench, she looked at me and smiled then rested her head on my shoulder.

"That I'll be late for the meeting today? Or to die?" she playfully asked, she seemed like a whole different person but I suppose she realized it would hurt her even more to not be with me, I knew she was joking but I didn't like her talking about death like she didn't have a problem with it.

"Serena, it's not funny." I said to her, I felt her head leave my shoulder

"I'm not scared to die, I'm scared that when I die I'll never have Raye yell at me for being the clumsiest girl she's ever seen, or my trips to the mall with Mina, or Lita trying to teach me how to cook, and Amy, poor Amy, always trying to get me to apply myself in school." She smiled sadly and continued though it was tearing her apart.

"I'll miss Luna lecture's and Artemis's logical thinking and his advice, I'll miss Andrew giving me free token's to play Sailor V, I'll miss Sammy's stupid jokes even though there not funny, I'll miss my mother's kindness and pancakes, my father's talk's with me, my other friend's, Miss Haruna's giving me a detention when I'm late, I'll miss my future daughter who I'll never see again and most of all I'll miss you and always be scared that I'll turn around and you won't be there to call me meatball head and be there for me." She said as she started to cry again but she didn't run like the other times, no, she just wiped away the tears and stood up, I also stood up and she turned around to look at me.

"Oh Serena, that'll never happen." I said as I embraced her, we both just stood there in the middle of the park, crying like two babies

~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~

Serena and I stood at the Cherry Hill temple; all the scouts plus the 2 cats sat on some bench's that formed a circle.

I didn't want to scare Serena but she looked awfully pale, after a moment of silence the scout's raised there eyebrow's

"Serena." I said as I shook her slightly, she looked at me and gave me a look, I'll, I'll never forget that look, not in a million years, it will haunt me for all of eternity. She looked like she was in trouble but there was something else there. She was in pain, so much pain; she then fainted into my arms, all the scout's gasped.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" was the last thing I heard said, Mina said it and after those words spoken I blocked out every other noise. 

~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~

I put my head in my hands as I waited in the waiting room along with Serena's family and the scouts, I didn't have the guts to tell the girls and Luna and Artemis what was going on but I still did, we all waited silently and it was driving me crazy! If Serena was in the room she would tell us to make some noise but Serena wasn't there, she was in the other room being examined. God why couldn't I be there for her? My heart sank every time I heard her name being said. 

"Darien, she's going to get through this, she's a fighter." Lita said as she smiled sadly and hugged me tightly. That was probably the first time I had noticed that I wasn't the only one losing someone, the whole room was filled with people who were dying inside like I was.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tskino?" The doctor said from the room he just came out of. Serena's parents jumped up leaving Sammy behind as them as they went into the room, the scouts and I waited for maybe 15 minutes before Serena's parents came out with small smiles on there faces, we all jumped up.

"She's going to ok for now, they want her to spend the rest of her days in the hospital..." Mr. Tskino said

"Can't she get home care?" Amy asked

"We're looking into it." Mrs. Tskino said sadly

"But if anything comes up we'll tell you, do you think one of you can take Sammy home, we'd like to leave and he wants to visit his sister." Mr. Tskino asked, I volunteered and so they gathered there coats and got ready to leave.

"Oh, Darien she's calling for you." Mrs. Tskino said as she smiled, I smiled to myself and went into the room, it was painted pure white, then I saw Serena, she was sleeping, guess I took too long. Her hair was in it's meatball style I looked at all the machine hooked up to her, I sat down in a chair on her bedside and took her hand, it was cold and I looked at the needles for her IV in her wrist, I could juts imagine her whimpering when they were put in. Serena opened her beautiful Crystal blue eyes and looked at me as a tired smile formed on her face.

"Hey." I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Hi, have you been waiting long?" She asked, I smiled, she was always thinking of other people before herself

"No, don't worry about it; is there anything I can't get you?" I asked

"No I'm all right just a little drowsy." She said as she yawned

"I'll let you sleep then." I said, she smiled and tried to sit up to kiss me but she must have been terribly weak because she automatically fell back in her bed, I had never seen someone so helpless and there was noting I could do but sit there with her, I kissed her on the lips then sat there and watched her sleep, I had forgotten about the other waiting people that wanted to see her so after an hour Mina walked in.

"How is she?" she asked as she put her hands on my shoulders, I looked up at her.

"She's sleeping." I said, not wanting to leave her side.

"Do you think I could be alone with her for a moment?" she asked kindly, I didn't want to leave Serena, what if something happened or she called for me and I wasn't there by her side but I knew I had taken quite awhile so I nodded and kissed her on her forehead, her eye's opened and she smiled.

"I'll be back." I said

"Ok." She said quietly as she smiled one of those award winning smiles oh hers, god I would miss those. I smiled back and left the room so she and Mina could be alone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mina's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I saw Darien leave and I looked at Serena, my eye's swelled up with tears but I tried to hide them, Serena obviously sensed my tears without even looking at me.

"You can cry. I did." She said

I smiled at her.

"It's all right." She whispered, she looked so helpless and scared but in a way, peaceful.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked, she wrinkled her nose

"Can we not talk about this?" Serena asked, she was in pain but she didn't want anyone's pity

"Why don't I let Sammy come and visit with you." I said as I got up and left telling Sammy to come in, I had to leave, I didn't know how Darien could bear to be in that room with her for over an hour.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat in the cold hard plastic chair; I wanted to be by her side. I sighed and then saw Mina close the door form behind her, Serena wanted to see Sammy, not me. Later when everyone had left and I had dropped Sammy home I went back to the hospital, Serena was sleeping but I was at her side, just watching her, luckily I had no classes or work the next day so I could spend more time with her. I spent the next day sitting by her side again; she wanted me to read to her so I spent the whole day reading, it hadn't been that long since she came to the hospital but she was so weak now, she would get chill's in the daylight and sweat like it was a million degree's at night, I had talked to her parent and that where going to get someone to take care of her so she could come home, but when the time came that she didn't just need one person and an Iv and heart monitor she would go back to the hospital, I had offered to pay partly but they refused. Finally the following Monday Serena was brought home, her nurse was very nice and her and Serena seemed to be friends, the scouts and I had a streak of luck, no new enemy's… yet.

TBC


	4. I want your blessing

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 4

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

I kinda got inspirited for this story after seeing a walk to remember and the video "Cry" so yeah and there will be a 2nd one to this. In this story everyone is 18 and go to the same school, the girls didn't find out they where Sailor Scouts until they where almost 17 and this is Darien's POV most of the story.

"Darien" Serena asked me innocently

"Yes?" I asked as I took my eyes off the stars and looked at her, which were way more beautiful.

"I love you." She said unexpectedly, I put my arm around her and she leaned into me, it's not that I didn't know she cared, I knew but she said it so unexpectedly.

"I love you too." I said she snuggled into my shirt; I took the blanket that was next to me and put it around us, we spent the rest of the night there and I watched the sun come up, but Serena was asleep. I took her to her room just before 7:00 am, her father was up, I joined him at the table.

"You're just getting back from the roof?" He asked from his paper

"Yes, Um sir?" I started; I didn't know what he'd say to me, welcome me or throw me out.

"What is it Darien? You want the sports section?" he asked, I smiled, if it was only that simple, but then again maybe it was that simple, we both were sure of out love for one another.

"No, sir." I said again I had no idea what to say, the things I had practiced saying where totally erased, I could remember!

"Ah, not a sports man. Well what is it?" He asked me impatiently

"I love you daughter. And she love's me." I started; he listened quietly like he knew what was to come

"Please before you say anything hear me out." I said, he nodded, I sighed and continued,

"Serena, means the world to me, I would walk throw fire for her. I was talking to some friends of ours the other day, Serena has a list of goals and one of them is to marry some day." I said. Kens (Serena's dad) face paled.

"She has several others, to be in 2 places at once, to find true love, to get one of those giant chocolate bars; you know the ones as big as someone's head and eat them in less then an hour, to help the world, to volunteer to help someway every weekend, and some other things, if you'll let me… I want to marry your daughter." I said, Mr. Tskino face went back to its normal color.

"Darien, these past weeks you have really proved your love for Serena and I know you would be loyal to her and good to her but I just don't think it's a good idea." He said, I swallowed hard

"Why not?" I asked

"You're too young." He said sternly

"But look at her! She's sick, I want to marry her and if we wait too long then it might be too late!" I said getting angry

"I'll never see her." He said making another excuse

"Then we'll live here." I said, he looked at me, like he was looking me over.

"What if we move?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow

"We'll go wherever you'll go, as long as she's happy." I said

"You do love her don't you?" he asked

"Yes, I would do anything to be with her." I said, I could tell he was seriously thinking about agreeing

"What about you parents?" he asked

"I don't have parents; they died when I was younger." I said simply, Ken gave me a sympathetic look.

"You'll do anything for her? You'll drop out of school just to buy her a new car? Hypothetically speaking."

"Yes." I said, he smiled at my ambition

"Your just not going to give up are you?" he asked me

"Dose that mean you agree?" I asked, he chuckled and nodded, I hugged him and we went and told her mother.

TBC


	5. The List

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 5 

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

I kinda got inspirited for this story after seeing a walk to remember and the video "Cry" so yeah and there will be a 2nd one to this. In this story everyone is 18 and go to the same school, the girls didn't find out they where Sailor Scouts until they where almost 17 and this is Darien's POV most of the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Friday Night*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena smiled at me again as we drove to Kamakura, a seaside town south of Tokyo, of coarse she didn't know that. We stopped just as I saw the sign that said "Welcome to Kamakura" (ok I dunno if there's a sign but the other stuffs true!)

"Why are we here?" she asked as she smiled, I smiled back and took her out of the car, I looked at her before talking, she was wearing a white skirt with blue long sleeved shirt with white collar, 3 white buttons and a white line going around the bottom of the shirt, she had white knee socks and a blue and white umbrella since it was raining (I didn't make up this outfit, Serena wears it in a missing episode, if u want to c the dress go to google then type in Sailor Moon castle in the sky. When u get their go to missing episodes summaries and the episode is calledSailor Moon Episode 6: "Protect the Song of Love! Serena)Plays Cupid) 

I took the umbrella from her hand and put it in the car.

"Darien, we're going to get all wet and catch a cold." She said I smiled at her and took her hand over to the border between Tokyo and Kamakura.

"Darien, my stomach still hurts after all that chocolate." She whined 

"Put on foot there and the other there." I instructed, she did so, 

"What are you doing?" she asked me

"There." I said, she smiled

"You're in Kamakura and Tokyo." I said, she gave me a look like "I'm not following"

  
"You're in 2 places at once." I said simply she smiled like she couldn't believe it then she hugged me tightly, I spun her around and she kissed me. (I no it's a lot like a walk to remember but I'll try my best not to do any more scenes like it except for the same lines in a scene in this chapter!! Sorry! I'm really going to stop with that after this chapter.)

"Alright back to my apartment." I said as I dragged her to the car, she smiled

"What's next?" she asked me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No Darien it's too scary what if I fall off!" Serena screamed as she backed away from my motorcycle

"You shouldn't have put it on your list Serena." I said as I grinned

"I still don't get how you got a hold of it?" She asked me

"The girls gave it to me." I said hoping she wouldn't be to mad at them

"They went in my room?!?!" She said getting mad

"I told them too, come on Serena, don't be Mad." I said, she smiled and I took her hand

"Here." I said as put a helmet on her and adjusted it; I then put the other one on me

"Darien." She whined

"Juts don't let go, hold on tight." I told her, she nodded and got on the bike

"We wouldn't want you to fall off." I teased as we started to go; she screamed and held on tightly. We drove down Tokyo, we probably circled Tokyo 2 times, and at first Serena was freaking out but then started to have fun.

(I just want to say to help the visualization, there driving down the streets with those different colored bubble they sometimes have in episodes, always thought they where pretty! Hehehe)

"Come on let me drive!" she said

"No way! Do you know how long I saved for this bike?!?" I said

"But Darien." She pouted

"Meatball head don't pout, don't do the face." I said, she gave me another big pout, I just couldn't say no to that face, and she probably could get me to do anything.

"All right but only for 5 minutes!" I said, she squealed in delight and took the bike, after maybe an hour of almost accidents she stopped in front of her house.

"Could we go for a drive? She asked, I agreed and we jumped into her candy apple red mustang convertible. 

"Meatball head?" I asked cautiously, I knew this car meant to world to her

"Yeah?" she asked, at first I chuckled because she used to hate me calling her that but now she would let any other guy call her it, she would yell, "Only Darien can call me that!"

"Could I drive?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired anyways." She said

"We could call it a night if for too tired

"No, I'll be fine." She said as she smiled, I just hopped by the time we got to our destination everything would be ready. We drove over to where we first met Rini, the docks, we got out of the car and walked around, then we sat on the docks and took of our shoes and soaked out feet in the lake, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Serena?" I asked

"Hmm?" she asked back

"Do you love me? I asked, she took her head of my shoulder and looked at me

"Of course I love you." She said

"So you'd do anything for me?" I asked, she nodded

"Will you do something for me then?" I asked

"Anything."

"Will you marry me?" I asked her as I gave her a half smile, she looked surprised at first then ecstatic, the tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Yes." She cried out as she kissed me, I took out a simple ring that had one diamond in the middle, it was maybe the simplest engagement ring but she loved it.

"I know this isn't the ring you probably imagined a prince gave his princess." I said 

"No… It's much better." She cried as I put the ring on her finger, she hugged me tightly, a little too tightly that she knocked me into the lake. She tried to cover up her laughter but soon Serena was rolling around on the deck laughing hysterically, I kissed her even though I was still in the water and pulled her in. 

"My new outfit!" she yelled, she was mad but all I could do was laugh

"Now who's laughing at whom?" I asked smugly, she laughed and dunked me underwater; we stayed like that for another hour.

TBC whacha think?!? I really am going to stop taking lines and scenes from walk to remember! Promise!


	6. Announcement

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 6

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

I kinda got inspirited for this story after seeing a walk to remember and the video "Cry" so yeah and there will be a 2nd one to this. In this story everyone is 18 and go to the same school, the girls didn't find out they where Sailor Scouts until they where almost 17 and this is Darien's POV most of the story.

"Everyone we have an announcement." Serena said from the head of the table, she and I had invited our closest friend's and Serena's family to dinner at a Italian restaurant, on us of coarse, I invited Andrew, Greg, Ken and Chad who I usually hung out with at school, I guess you could say that we were the closest in out bigger group of friends which included various other people. Serena of coarse had the scouts with her.

"As you know, Darien and I love each other." She started, not the best way to start something, she looked at me for help.

"Serena and I have asked you hear tonight to announce our engagement to our closest friend's and family, we wanted you all to know first because you all mean a great deal to Serena and me and it wouldn't be a wedding without you all." I said, Serena looked satisfied, she and I both sat down again, we where immediately flooded with question's.

"When are going to do this?" Raye asked us

"We want to married as soon as possible, we're thinking maybe 2, 3 months." She said

"Are we the only ones invited?" Mina asked

I chuckled at Mina

"No, we haven't come up with a guest list yet but the slandered group is on it along with some of Serena' family and some other people." I said, Amy leaned over to me and whispered

"What about Luna and Artemis?" she asked

"We already told them." I said

"We're very happy for you too, I couldn't think of a more perfect couple." Mrs. Tskino said

"Why do you want to marry Meatball head?" Sammy asked

*Sweatdrop*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena and Lita where walking down the hall's to sewing class

"Who knows maybe I'll be able to make a beautiful wedding dress." She said, Lita laughed

"Well I'll gladly take care of food that is if you want me too, it'll be summer so know school! It'll be perfect! Nothing to do all day!" she said, Serena nodded

"Lita Darien and I wouldn't think of anyone else." She said as she smiled

"I still don't get why you in school." Lita said

"Well, it's no big deal, I've been feeling better lately, doctor said I could go to school for the time being." Serena said just then arms wrapped around Serena, they went over her head in a circle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Darien's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I put my arm's which formed a circle over Serena's head.

"Hey." I said as I kissed her cheek, she blushed

"Hi." She said as she continued walking, but I still didn't take my hand off her.

"I was thinking." I said

"What is it?" she asked, Lita laughed, what a sight this must have been, my arm's draped around Serena while we walked down the hallway, especially since I was never affectionate toward Serena before.

"Hey man, save it for the honeymoon." Chris a friend of ours said, I guess you could call him "popular" but in our school it was different, sure there where popular people but they didn't really pick on other not-so-popular people. Serena, Me, Raye, Lita, Mina, Andrew, Greg, Chad and Ken where popular I guess you could say, we where invited to party's and social outing's like that, not to sound cocky.

"Ha Ha Ha Chris." I said sarcastically

"Serena you sure you want him when you could have me?" he playfully asked, Serena laughed and played along

"Well now that you mention it." She joked as she took my hands off her and held Chris's hand.

"Oh but what would Sarah say?" she asked as Lita and me started cracking up. Sarah was this girl who we all where friends with, she was hopelessly in love with Chris but he didn't like her but secretly like her just as much so you could say they were both taken even though the weren't, they were like an unannounced couple.

Chris blushed and then Serena took my hand and Chris's hand

"I guess I could juggle two guys?" she said and then she took Chris and my hand and put them together

"Look Lita! Perfect couple!" she shouted as she laughed and ran away but didn't quite make it, she tripped, and Chris and I started cracking up. It's weird, when Serena and I used to not get alone with each other we still had the same group of friends and went to the same parties but we still didn't like each other, it just seems funny, I mean I had to have her to a surprise party for Andrew at my apartment even though we didn't get along but then I found out se was Sailor Moon and everything changed, but don't get me wrong, I don't love Serena because she's Sailor Moon, I loved her when we used t fight but I just didn't know it, even if we didn't find out the other's identity I think we still would have had a relationship, knowing each others identities just hurried it up and back then I pushed almost every girl away so it was hard to tell her my true feelings. I remember her friends would always come up to me and tell me she had a crush on me and same with my friends.

"See if I marry you!" Serena yelled as she got up and went to class. My smiled dropped.

"She didn't mean it Darien!" Lita said from behind me as she ran passed us and into the same classroom Serena disappeared into.

Me and Chris followed them into the classroom

"Man why do we have to take sewing?" Chris asked

I chuckled and watched Serena, she and Lita sat at a table for two in the front, me and Chris were in the middle.

"Too bad for assigned seats." I said grimly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I took a seat between Serena and Andrew at lunch

"Are you mad?" I asked her, she turned around from talking to Sarah, she smiled as kissed me.

"No." She said as she giggled, the big lunch table was then filled with everyone in our group, there was The scouts, Andrew, Chad, Me, Greg, Ken, Serena, Chris, Sarah, Danny, Katie, Alex, Courtney, Todd and Tobey. Out cafeteria isn't like other one's it's small but nice, there maybe 15 tables, most of which are small round tables that fit 7 but ours was the biggest one, it fit about 20 people, it was hard though, it was supposed to fit 10 and teacher's would constantly tell some of us to move though we never did, we always just took seats from the other tables and squeezed in.

"So, okay, Serena we have to throw you the best bridal shower!" Courtney said, she had green eyes and red hair, she was pretty but nothing compared to Serena, she resemble Andrew's little sister Lizzie who was usually in our group but sick that day.

"You too Darien." Tobey said, he had a very quiet disposition, he had blue eyes and brown hair and was about my height (5,5) 

"Actually we weren't planning on all that. We want to have the wedding fairly soon and I don't think there enough time." I said, everyone looked at us sympathetically, they just found out about Serena a couple of days ago. The normally loudest table in the cafeteria became quiet, everyone played around with there food.

TBC


	7. Problems

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 7

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

I kinda got inspirited for this story after seeing a walk to remember and the video "Cry" so yeah and there will be a 2nd one to this. In this story everyone is 18 and go to the same school, the girls didn't find out they where Sailor Scouts until they where almost 17 and this is Darien's POV most of the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena and I were happy, she seemed a lot stronger after our engagement was announced, though sometimes she would sit in her room and look out the window, start blankly at nothing, one day she fainted, I guess this whole wedding thing just overwhelmed her, everyone told her to stay off her feet until the wedding. I would visit her every day, the home care was taken away because he parent's couldn't afford a wedding and that but once I married her she'd get home care, I'd chop off my arm if I had too.

One day, I was feeling so happy, the wedding was only a week away, so I decided to visit Serena, little did I know that would dampen my good mood. I slowly walked in her room, she was sleeping she I sat on a nearby chair and waited for her, when she finally woke up she gave me a smile like no there.

"Hi." She said softly, I smiled and came up to her and kissed her on the lips, then handed her the flowers I had gotten her.

"For you." I said, she smelled them then put them on the table next to her bed.

"I hope I'll be here for the wedding." She said, and she wasn't joking, I whirled around with anger in my eye, I was so sick of this talk of death it upset me so much.

"Dam it Serena! Don't talk like that!" I yelled, a tear slid down her check, I immediately felt terrible

"Oh, Serena, I'm so sorry." I said, she pushed me away

"No, I'm not crying because of what you said." She said, she bit back her lip

"How, am I going to be without you?" She said, I then started crying silently; I sat down and took her hand,

"Don't say such thing's" I whispered as I kissed her neck, again she pushed me away.

"Darien you don't understand! I-I can't do this is your in your own little word thinking everything's all right." She said, I felt hurt; this sickness had taken a toll on our relationship and Serena's disposition all together.

"Why don't you believe that love can concur all anymore? You used too." I asked her bitterly, she took her eyes off me and looked away painfully

"Darien, please just leave." She said, still looking away

"Can you please answer my question?" I asked her

"It can concur all but I've heard these stories of this same situation, and the people are in denial but death still take's the person in the end." She said as her voice cracked

"That doesn't make sense." I said simply

"I do believe love can concur all in some situations, like with queen beryl and the fight with Alan and Ann and the Nega-moon fight. But there are some acceptations, like this." She said flatly, I wanted her to believe that everything was going to be ok, but how could I get her to believe it when I didn't believe it myself? Deep down I think that we both knew that she and I wouldn't be together for much longer.

"I'm sorry Darien, do you still want to marry me." She asked me, I looked at her and smiled, this time she kissed me, even thought there still where some awkward silence's that day with Serena everything seemed to go back to normal. The night before our wedding Serena had a girl's night out with the scouts and some other friend's well I had a guys night out, it wasn't bachelor and bacheloret party's, it was just a night out, I was so exited! The next day Serena and I would be married, something we've been waiting for thousands of years.

TBC


	8. The Wedding

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 8

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

I kinda got inspirited for this story after seeing a walk to remember and the video "Cry" so yeah and there will be a 2nd one to this. In this story everyone is 18 and go to the same school, the girls didn't find out they where Sailor Scouts until they where almost 17 and this is Darien's POV most of the story.

Serena sighed as her mother put her veil on her; it was a simple dress, like the ring but Serena wouldn't have it any other way.

; It was Satin with beaded Venice lace. Delicate cap sleeves graced the top of the shoulder. It may have looked expensive but Serena's mother knew a very good sewer so she made it for close to nothing.

it may have been simple but it was so beautiful on Serena, the veil stopped a little before her knees, there was no train on the back of the dress, no big bow, the dress went to the floor, she wore white dress shoes, her hair was in the meatball style, she wore a smaller version of the star locket that represented her and Darien's love, he had given it to her 2 weeks before. Her make-up was very simply and she had a bouquet of wildflower along with some rose's and baby's breath, she knew it would already be too expensive for flowers if she had only rose's for a bouquet because rose's were so expensive. 

"Serena you look beautiful." Her mother said as she held her handkerchief to her nose

"Thank you." Serena said very solemnly

"Well we better get a move on, everyone's waiting or us at the church." Her mother said as she took Serena to the car. They drove to Tokyo Baptist Church, since the church didn't have a dressing room to change in Serena had to get ready at home, she only wanted her mother to see her until the last moments of the wedding. The church was a small church and maybe fit 200 people but Serena and Darien had just about that many people coming. Though the church was small sunlight flooded in though the big window's, the wooden floor was clean and the pulpit was a good size though the church was cozy and it was the church the two had grown up in. it was a beautiful sunny day, the flower were blooming outside the church, Serena stepped out of the car, she saw her father waiting for her, he was in a plain gray suit. He smiled when he saw her, Serena wished that she could have the scouts as her brides maid but she couldn't, they couldn't afford it, they kept it very simple, no best man, no bride's maid's but Serena and Darien didn't mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mr. Tskino came in the church and told me Serena had just arrived and they where ready to start the ceremony, my heart skipped a beat and I took a deep breath, the reverend told me to relax. I took a deep breath as the music started, the pianist played on her small piano in the back, there was also a violinist named Michelle, they played only hope (or whatever that suit was when there getting married in a walk to remember, it was such a beautiful suit and I started crying then and there! The song's just so fitting! I'm sorry I broke my promise and I'm soOoOo sorry! Omg sorry I just have 2 more lines that love thing and something similar to something, I'm so sorry but it just goes good and I spent hours trying to think of something else but couldn't! SORRY! I really am, sincerely I lied and I am just so sorry! But after this the story is really different, well u won't think it is if u don't read the 2nd one I'm planning! SORRY!) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Serena's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doors opened as the song started, the pianist, Amara and the violinist, Michelle had made up this song for Darien and I, they seemed so familiar and we had became friend's Amara would always call me moon face, they were cousins. I looked at all our guest's who were staring at me, family on one side and friend's on the other side, the one closest to Darien. Andrew, Tobey, Chad, Greg, Chris, Ken, Todd, Courtney, Mina, Amy, Lita, Sarah, Raye, and all our other friend's and family looked at me in awe, she had grins from ear to ear.  I looked at Darien, he wore a tanish suit with gray/black tie, I knew he was as scared at I was, we had been waiting for this ever since our days on the moon and now that it was here I was so excited, I wanted to run over to the alter but still I kept a steady slow walk with my father who by the way was looking proud as ever. I snapped out of my daze, the song wasn't even past the first verse, it's supposed to play the whole ceremony and then end when we walk out of the church, and please! Don't let me ditz out, I felt myself trip on my dress but instead of falling on my face I came back from it, nobody but my father and Darien saw it, his smile became widened, I felt a tear coming. I was so scared, I had never been more nervous in my life, what if I said the wrong thing or dropped the ring and lost it, oh know suddenly, the pterodactyls in my stomach changed into, uh well anything that worst that pterodactyls and that's bad!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The song began and the door opened slowly, I saw "Dad" as he wanted to call me now, and I saw Serena, her arm was around her father's she looked like an angel, she was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth, hell the universe, I saw her smile when she walked in, she looked at all the guests then me, she mouthed that she loved me and I mouthed that I loved her, she held the bouquet, I still couldn't describe the smile on her face, it was a beautiful smile that light up the room, what was it about her? Her smile was just so indescribable, she looked so solemn and serious and the happiest girl in the world at the same time but she didn't have an grin from ear to ear, it was a small smiled and her eyes where two beautiful crystals they were a beautiful blue, I smiled at her and she almost tripped because are eyes were locked on each other, I guess she didn't know where so was going, but nobody seemed to notice because she recovered from it quite quickly and gracefully, a little after the first chorus Serena reached me safely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena reached Darien right before the first chorus of the song began; she gave her father a peck on the check then walked up to the alter, the reverend cleared his throat, the song was still playing as it was supposed too.

"Serena and Darien would like me to read this passage from the bible" (I think it's from the bible.) Serna and Darien both took there gaze off one another and looked at Mina and smiled, she had found the passage one day; well she was the scout of love wasn't she?

"Love Is always patient and kind, it is never jealous, Love is never boastful nor conceded, it is never rude or selfish, it dose not take offence and is not resentful… Love takes no pleasure in other people's sin's, but delights in the truth, it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes…" he ended, Serena and Darien where still across from each other, holding hands. The reverend took a breath and then started talking again, telling Darien and Serena what to say.

"I Darien Shield's do solemnly swear to take Serena Tskino as my lawfully wedded wife, to honor and cherish her, all the days of my life." Darien said as he smiled at Serena, the reverend then instructed Serena what to say…

"I Serena Tskino do solemnly swear to take Darien Shields as my lawfully wedded husband, to honor and cherish him, all the days of my life." Serena said

"Darien, repeat after me, with this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and affection I be wed." The reverend said, Darien smiled

"With this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and affection I be Wed." he said, he took Serena's ring and put it on her finger. The reverend turned to Serena,

"Serena, repeat after me, with this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and affection I be Wed." he said

"With this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and affection I be wed." Serena said as she put Darien's ring on his finger.

"With the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife." He paused because Serena and Darien where too busy looking into each other's eye's he didn't want to break the bond they had. After about 5 seconds he spoke

"You may kiss the bride." He said simply, Serna and Darien looked at him in union and smiled then kissed, a very long beautiful, passionate kiss, as the kiss ended the reverend spoke up.

"Lady's and Gentlemen I would like to present you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shield's!" he said happily, everyone clapped and Darien and Serena exited the church.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the reception ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I held Serena tightly on the dance floor; we had just finished taking our wedding pictures, it was our first dance as husband and wife. After the first chorus ended of the song which was Cry by Mandy Moore people came on the dance floor. After about 2 hour's of dancing my feet began to hurt, Serena wasn't just clumsy while walking. The reception was outside; table's where set up and no mosquitoes or bug's seemed to be out, it was a perfect night, there was a wooden dance floor, kind of like a stage in the middle of everything.

"Sorry." She said, apologizing for my feet. She then looked at all the happy people.

"I wish this night would never end." She said

"Oh but it's just began Serena." I said, she smiled and we sat down to dinner, there was beef and chicken, during dinner Andrew got up and tapped his Champaign glass with his spoon.

"I'd like to make a toast, to my best friend and his new and beautiful bride. I've known these 2 since we were 16, and they did not get a long, they really didn't get along, what where you pet names for each other you two? Hurricane Serena and Moronic, Concerted Jerk. *he chuckled* I kind of always had a hunch the reason you teased Serena was because you liked her Darien but you would always deny it and Serena I kind off figured our you thought there was some chemistry between you too but wasn't about to admit it, you both have too much pride to admit these things *he chuckled again* but still fate had found a way to bring you two together and I hope Mina and I have as much love as you to do." He said as he sat down, we were so touched and glad that someone had got this on video, because there was the guy who tapes messages you have you the bride and groom (you know)

Raye stood up

"I would like to say something also on behalf of, Mina, Lita, Amy and I, we all wrote this for you two. Serena and Darien, like Andrew said you two never got along but there was some special chemistry there. I never told Serena but when Darien and I used to hang out (aka date) he would talk about you, I couldn't get him to shut up, *everyone chuckles* I knew that one day you guys would be together and as fate would have it, I was right, a little after Mina came into our lives a coarse of event's changed everything." She said nobody but the scouts, Serena, Luna, Arteimis (yes the cats were at the wedding) and I knew what she meant, she continued

"Serena you realized that Darien was the dream man you'd been waiting to be with (Tuxedo Mask) and Darien you found you princess. (Princess Serena) Serena and Darien you are destined to be together, through good times and bad, all the days of your life and many more lives to come." She finished, everyone clapped, Serena and I were again very torched, you could tell, later we thanked the scouts and Andrew for making those speech's for us. A little after everyone was done with dinner an announcement was mad that we where cutting the cake, everyone flocked towards the 3 layer wedding cake that Lita had spent all day on, it was chocolate inside but white frosting, small real read roses and baby's breath went around each layer of cake. I cut the first piece and put it on a napkin, Serena then cut her piece, I fed the cake to her, actually more like stuffed it in her face, hey I couldn't resist and then she stuffed it in my face. Everyone clapped and then cake was served to everyone.

"May I have this dance?" Andrew asked Serena politely 

"Just bring her back in one piece." I said, and then Mina came up to me

"Would you like to dance Darien?" she asked me, I smiled then got up and we danced, It kinda went like that, when Serena danced with Greg, I danced with Amy, when she danced with her father, I danced with her mother, when she danced with Chris I danced with Sarah, and so on with all our friends and some family. After maybe 3 hours of being apart I could take it anymore, Serena was dancing with her brother Sammy and I was dancing with his friend Mika! After the song ended I went over to Serena.

"Can I have this dance, Princess?" I asked her

"Thought you'd never ask." she said as we danced like we did back on the moon kingdom, the night was humid and it was a full moon. The reception was lot's of fun, though Serena didn't spend the whole night together, after all we were the host's in away. I'll never forget what it looked like, there was white light's hanging everywhere, a band playing any song we requested, the table's had white table cloth with another ed on over it and there was a pile of gifts that Serena couldn't wait to open, there was laughing and dancing and Champaign and a bar and it was just so happy, Serena looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. I didn't want it all to end.

At maybe midnight Serena through the bouquet and Mina caught it, Andrew told her not to get her hope's up. I hadn't noticed before but the scout's where wearing there color's, they all had spaghetti strap dresses up to there knee's, I took Serena's hand and we got in her convertible, she didn't want to use my bike. The back of the car said "Just Married" I drove her too Crystal Paradise Hotel. 


	9. Honeymoon

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 9

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

I kinda got inspirited for this story after seeing a walk to remember and the video "Cry" so yeah and there will be a 2nd one to this. In this story everyone is 18 and go to the same school, the girls didn't find out they where Sailor Scouts until they where almost 17 and this is Darien's POV most of the story.

~*~*~*~*Darien's POV~*~*~*~*

We couldn't afforded to go far but with the remaining money I had from my raise and selling my furniture I managed to get one of the best hotel's in Tokyo, I mean I didn't pay for the wedding her parent's did but I paid maybe half, to get the money I sold my car, I didn't need, it, Serena already had a car and I had a bike, we decided to share both. I held Serena in my arm's as we went to the front desk. I got the key and those carts where you put you luggage, a bell boy tried to help us but I told him it was all right and I'd return the cart. We went into the elevator

"Can I put you down now?" I joked, 

"No." she said as she smiled, 

"Come on, and when we get back your making me carry you over the threshold, there's a lot of stair's in your house you know." I said

"Well you better save your strength because you're going to need it tonight." She whispered in my ears, she still was in her wedding dress. My eye's widened at this comment.

"Come on, why we have to be on the highest floor!" I said impatiently, she laughed at my eagerness. Finally we made it to our floor and I went on the cart and push myself from the wall and we went racing down the hall, what a sight this may have made, a man holding a women with a wedding dress hurrying to there hotel sweet on a cart! Anyone would have laughed there head off; Andrew did when I told him what happened. 

"Nothing like the quick approach eh Darien?" Serena asked me, I laughed; we finally made it to the hotel room, 

"Let me change out of this." Serena said as she went in the bathroom, I impatiently waited for her return when she finally came out she was wearing black lingerie. 

"Aren't you going to change?" she asked me, I nodded vigorously no

She sat on the bed and I went and kissed her then I was on top of her our clothes still on thought, right now we were just kissing

"Are you sure?" I asked, as much as I wanted her right then and there I had to think of her first.

"Actually I don't want to I have a headache." She said, little did I know she was joking, my jaw dropped

"Oh you didn't know? I only married you for the gifts." She said, I got to mad right then and there; I got of her and sat on the bed.

"Why'd they give us two beds? This issssssss a honeymoon sweet." She laughed, my back was facing her I felt her get off the bed, I turned around to see what she was doing, she pushed the two beds' together to make one, she sat on the bed and put her hand on my shoulder

"I was kidding you know, in addition to the gift's your just something extra." She joked; I pretended like I was mad and still didn't turn around.

"Poor baby, aw come on Darien, it's all in good fun." She said as she sat on my lap, all of a sudden I grabbed her as she pushed me to the middle of the bed, she was now on top of me and again we were kissing, but all of a sudden the two bed's that were connected split apart and it just happens that we were in the middle! I tried to ignore the fact we were on the floor and she did too, but every couple of second I could feel Serena smile, like she couldn't sand it, I got up, still kissing her and we went on one of the beds and that's when Serena lost it…

~*~*~*~*Serena's POV~*~*~*~*

as soon as Darien and I reached the bed I started cracking up, which interrupted us, Darien looked a little annoyed at first but then he cracked a smile, but I-I couldn't stop, my side's hurt so much, I tried to apologize in between laughs,

"I'm sorry *giggle* Darien, but *giggle* it was just so *giggle funny!" I got out before I started cracking up again

"I guess you right, I mean how many couple's dose this happen too?" he asked as he made me laugh even more, he then kissed me on the lips and then it became deeper, we tried yet again.

"Do you have any protection?" I asked, he sighed in frustration then went and got the condom, when he came back I was sitting on the bed laughing again. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to calm down. After maybe 5 minutes I wiped away a tear and took a long sigh, but then remembered what happened and started laughing, I tried to shut up and this time I was successful, I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and I gave him a deep kiss, I went on the bed and undid the covers, I saw him undo his tie and then the rest…. Let's just say that our neighbor's complained to the front desk about "the excessive noise."

TBC


	10. Back Home, But Not For Long

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 10

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

~*~*~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena and I drove up to her house, we got out of the car and went in, and we were welcomed to our new home by the scouts and Serena's family. We opened our wedding presents, the standard stuff, blender, microwave, stuff like that. At night we all had dinner; Serena complained about being tired and of coarse Raye said one of her remarks,

"Of coarse you would, any girl would." She said with a wink, Serena stuck out her tongue and went upstairs to her room, we had sold her bed and bought a bigger one, we shared her room, it was a little feminine for me though her furniture wasn't really girlie but there were stuffed animal everywhere. I was worried about Serena and followed after her, 

"Serena?" I asked, I smiled at the bunny on the wall that usually said Serena's room, it now said Serena and Darien's room, I walked into the room and found Serena in her bathroom brushing her teeth.

"You're going to bed?" I asked, she nodded, and she looked awfully pale

"You all right?" I asked her as I rubbed her arm up and down. She nodded tiredly, I reminded her that the new nurse was coming tomorrow, she nodded again and walked past me and collapsed on the bed, not literally but you know. She didn't even bother to put the cover's on, I took the blanket from the linen closet and put it on her since she was on top of the bunny blanket. I kissed her on the forehead and went downstairs.

"She's asleep." I said

"Well it IS late." Amy said

"Oh why don't you girl's stay the night?" Mrs. Tskino asked

"That would be great." Lita said, Amy frowned on the idea

"We do have school tomorrow." She said

"Then you better go and get to sleep." Mrs. Tskino said

"I'll gladly go pick up your things." I offered, the girls agreed and I went and got there things from there house's. when I got back the house was pitch black, I put everyone's thing down, there was a faint light from the guest room where the girl's were, I knocked quietly,

"Come in." the girl's said in union, I opened the door

"Am I disturbing you?" I asked, I looked at the group, the only people missing were Amy and Serena

"No! Never Darien, come and join us." Mina insisted

"Well I should be getting back to Serena, but maybe 5 minutes, hold on let me go get your things." I said they smiled and followed me downstairs' we sat in the living room talking till about 5 in the morning.

"Oh man! I've got a class in 3 hours." I complained, the girls laughed

"Haven't you ever pulled an all-nighter?" Raye asked, I nodded yes, it was the time I had my finals the next day, but that was the only time. We just took shower and started to get ready for our busy days, when I came downstairs from my shower Lita had brewed a fresh pot of coffee, Serena's Mother and Father were already up, and Amy was too, Mrs. Tskino was making us all breakfast, Everyone eventfully left for school and I knew I was going to be late but I wanted to wait for Serena, Mrs. Tskino was already cleaning, finally Serena came downstairs in her school uniform (the short sleeved one.) she went over to the fridge and took out a full bottle of milk. She hardly noticed me, her hair was in its Meatball Style and she looked ready for school. I went up behind her and put my arms around her.

"Good-morning." I said

"Good-morning." She said, she started to pour the milk but dropped it, the glass shattered, I guess a gallon of milk could be heavy but nothing nobody couldn't handle.

"Oh great!" she yelled as she went to her feet and started to clean it up with a napkin.

"Serena, here, it's just a bottle of milk. Look you already cut yourself." I said as I took her hand and tried to pull out the glass that was logged in her hand, I kissed it better and she smiled.

"Are you ok Serena?" I asked, she looked so tired

"Just tired." She said, I was amazed

"After a long night's sleep! I didn't get any sleep and I'm fine." I said

"Well maybe I couldn't sleep!" she snapped, I backed off, I got up to got to school, but she stopped me,

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired, truth of the matter is that I did sleep, not comfortably though." She said

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" I asked concerned, she nodded no

"Then can I escort you to school Mrs. Shield's?" I asked her, she smiled at the Mrs. Shield's comment

"Why yes Mr. Shield's." She said as she took my arm and we drove to school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stood outside the school, Serena had gotten a detention and I decided to wait for her, just then a bunch of the guys came up.

"Hey Serena's Husband." They said I laughed sarcastically, 

"So seriously how was she?" Chris asked me, I rolled me eyes

"Hey Darien maybe you could come to the pizza place with us and tell us every detail." Todd joked

"Yeah come with us Darien." Andrew said, I laughed and nodded no

"I'm waiting for Serena." I said

"Oh, the old ball and chain eh?" Chad joked; Chris made a whipped sound and pretended to crack a whip

"Man Darien, your so, how can I put this? Well don't Serena and You like to spend time apart?" Tobey asked trying not to hurt me

"Of course we spend time apart." I said, Todd raised an eyebrow, his purple eye's reminded me of Raye

"Yeah like what Mina told me about your little sleepover?" he asked as he chucked, immediately, Chad, Andrew and Ken looked up

"But we didn't sleep." I said, not realizing what I said

"Amy told me she was asleep the whole time." Greg said quietly

"Darien! You're married and SHE WAS SLEEPING!" Andrew yelled at me

"NO! She was in a different room! Sleeping, as for Mina, Lita and Raye, all we did was talk all night that why I got no sleep." I explained

"Yeah…" Chad said sarcastically

"There's only one way to make it up to us." Ken said, he looked at the guys and they smiled in agreement

"What?" I asked

"Tell us what happened!" they said in union 

"Fine, I'll go to the pizza place, but not today, how's tomorrow sound?" I asked, they all nodded then left, I sat back down waiting for Serena, when she finally came out she walked over to me.

"Darien! You waited for me!" she exclaimed, ever since the wedding I had been seeing the old cheerful Serena a lot more, she embraced me and I hugged her back.

"Come on, let's go home." I told her, she agreed and we drove home

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I again waited outside school for Serena, I had totally forgotten about the pizza place; luckily the guys came and told me we went over to the pizza place. I told them what they wanted to hear and after that we were walking home, they told me that there house's were over there, they turned and left. I suddenly heard a scream, a familiar scream. I ran to the docks were the scream came from; I saw a monster attacking Serena! All the girls were there but couldn't transform in front of the enemy. I changed into Tuxedo Mask and went over there.

"Leave the girl alone!" I yelled the monster looked at me then at Serena, a light hit Serena and then some kind of Crystal came out.

"It must be a pure heart!" a women said as she appeared, she had long red hair, suddenly a burst of energy hit the women and monster, then something ran across them and took the Crystal.

"Be careful!" I yelled, Raye who had now transformed did a fire thing that burned the 2 mysterious people.

"No! She probably has a pure heart!" the taller of the mysterious people said

"A what?" Venus asked, I never even saw them transform, they were fast.

"Never mind that. Now give us her heart crystal!" The shorter of the mysterious people said, I looked over at a fallen Serena, Raye put back the "heart crystal" and she seemed to regain consciousness, I ran over to her and embraced her

"That was a big mistake!" the taller women said again as they left, the monster and the redhead still remained

"We'll be back for her pure heart! In the mean time Poison Ivy, take care of the silly Sailor Scout's!" she yelled, I looked at the monster, it had seaweed green skin and leaves all around it, it wore a torn and short dark green skirt and top.

"Jupiter Thunder cloud crash!" Jupiter said, it barley dented the monster; it swooped down and took Serena.

"No!" I yelled as I threw a rose at it, big mistake, I got its hand; one of the hands that held Serena over the lake, the monster dropped Serena in the lake. The scout's screamed Serena's name in horror. I ran to the lake but didn't see her; the monster was about the throw another attack at us when we heard a familiar voice,

"Stop right there!" Serena, not Sailor Moon but Serena yelled, I looked in amazement and horror

"You can't Serena!" I yelled, my mask and hat had fallen off somewhere when we were fighting.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled at she transformed

"No Serena!" Jupiter yelled

"Prepare to be moondusted Nega-sleeve!" Serena yelled, she turned around and gave us a wink, we all exchanged worried glance's and tried to stop her but couldn't

"Serena no!" Mars yelled

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" She yelled as she whipped out her scepter, before the monster was destroyed she threw one last attack at Sailor Moon, once the monster was destroyed Sailor Moon collapsed, I ran over to her and put her in my arms, my tears fell on her face and stained her beautiful face.

"Serena." I whispered, she detransformed, and Mercury put her hand on my shoulder

"We have to get her to the hospital." She said, I nodded and picked her up, we all detransformed and took her too the hospital. I sat there, the other scouts and I just sat there, not saying anything, and our other friends then showed up, her family was on the way.

"Why hadn't I been there to protect her." I said quietly, Andrew came over to me.

"It's all right." He said I then saw the tears in his eyes too; they were very glassy like mine. I smiled sadly then I heard her voice echo though my mind telling me she loved me, Just then the Tskino's rushed in.

"Where's my baby?" Mrs. Tskino asked me as she looked at me, I looked away in pain.

"She's in examination." I said, I looked down as the tears started to run down my checks, Mina came up to me and hugged me tightly then the doctor walked in, we all looked up in hope and knew she was going to all right but the doctors expression said otherwise.

"She took a big bump to the head and she's very weak and… will be gone soon, she is conscious but try not to upset her, you may go and see her now." The doctor said, the words again echoed through my mind

'She'll be gone soon' I heard again and again, no I couldn't lose her! I wouldn't lose her

I told everybody to go first, I was going to see her last so I wouldn't have to leave her side, and it took a long time, she had so many people who cared about her and wanted to see her but we made it go faster because everyone went in groups of 3, the girls, waited with me, they would go before me together to say good-bye, Mina held my hand and Raye had her arm around me while Amy and Lita tried making light conversation but in the end we all cried our eyes out. It hurt me so much to see that everyone was in pain but I knew it was nothing compared to my pain, to my emptiness, to my breaking heart. Finally the girls went in, leaving me alone again, a memory flashed in my mind 

~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~

"So you promise?" Darien asked at her grinned at her

"I promise, I'll never leave you." she said as she kissed his nose

~*~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Raye's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We all walked into the waiting room, we all were reluctant to leave Darien alone but knew we had to see her. The girls and I walked in silently, Serena was sitting there in the bed, starring up at the ceiling, Amy burst out crying, I gave her a hug while Lita and Mina went over to Serena, Our Leader, Our Future Queen, Our Princess, Our friend.

"Hey girl." Lita said as she sniffed

"Hey you guys don't cry! It'll be all right." Serena said

"Yeah, Serena's right, we'll all see each other again." Mina said hopefully, even though we still were crying

"But we have to wait so long." Lita said

"Not necessarily, things aren't always what they seem." Amy said

The whole time I stayed quiet and leave it to Serena to notice

"Raye you haven't said anything, what wrong Pyro? Ate a bug?"  She joked, I cheered up a bit

"No, Meatball Head, unlike you, I don't eat everything I see, like a bug." I said, Serena smiled, 

'This was all killing her inside but she had to be brave and put on a happy face. But how was she going to do this, didn't it hurt to act like everything's ok? To know that everyday she wakes up, might be her last?' I thought

I saw a tear in Serena's eyes that I hadn't noticed before, she was putting on a big act just for us, Mina took her hand and rubbed it, Serena then started crying silently, she smiled at us.

"Now listen Guys…" She started; she sniffled and took a Kleenex. She started coughing hard, I felt so bad for her she was in so much pain.

"If I don't see you ever again, you have to move on ok? Just save a little place for me in your heart and then that's it, I don't want you to mourn for me." She said, we all started crying,

"NO Serena! You're going to be ok!" Mina burst out, her tears flew everywhere, I covered my mouth to silence my sob's, Lita hugged Mina tightly and Amy sat by Serena crying, Serena was crying too but smiling too.

"Will you *sniff* guys do something for me?" Serena asked us, we agreed and she took a big gulp,

"Will you look after Darien for me; make sure he'll be happy?" She asked us as we broke down, Amy hugged her and tried to comfort her, we all reluctantly agreed and then left.

TBC


	11. Final Good-Bye's

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 10

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

I don't own any poem's I used in this chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~

I still waited for the girls so I could see her, I saw the door open, and finally they came out, they were crying so hard, I knew I would hardly be able to maintain myself around her. I would defiantly break down like a baby. 

"She wants to see you Darien." Amy said quietly

I rose from my seat and walked to the door marked "124", I slowly turned the handle and walked in, I shut the door from behind me.

"Hey." I said as I took out a single red rose from my coat pocket, she smiled, and motioned for me to come closer, I sat down on the side of her bed and took her hand; I wanted to rip out the stupid IV that was in her wrist.

"How am I going to live without you? You're leaving and a piece of you is leaving with me." I asked her, she cried silently

"You don't have live without me." She said, I gave her a puzzled look, she continued,

"I will always be with you, you just can't see me, our love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it." She said, I started crying silently,

"But it won't be the same. I won't be able to see you" I complained

"You have pictures," She said as she took the picture frame off her nightstand and looked at it, it was our wedding picture, we looked so happy, a happy couple with there whole lives ahead of them, a **healthy, happy couple.**

"You have memory's, you have everything you need to remember me right here." She said as she put her and my hand on her heart, I cried even harder, she sat up and hugged me,

"But it still won't be the same." I whispered in her ear

"It's the best I can do." She said as she smiled

"We'll just have to meet in our dreams again, do you remember when we used to, before we found out you were prince Darien from Earth and I was Princess Serena." she said, I cried even harder, eventually she reluctantly lay back down,

"Come With me." I said silently, I put her in a wheelchair and wheeled her upstairs on the roof. I opened the door for her and she looked at the sight, you could see the whole of Tokyo, the star's were out and glistened, there were candle's everywhere, I had Andrew do all this while I was waiting for Serena, she smiled and started crying, I helped her up from her wheelchair and went over to the small stereo on the ledge, I pressed the play button

We get it on most every night   
when that moon is big and bright   
its a supernatural delight   
everybody's dancing in the moonlight   
I held out my hand to Serena, she smiled and took it, she spun into me, and I smelled her hair and whispered,

"It's our one week Anniversary." she smiled and we continued to dance.  
we get   
everybody here is out of sight   
they don't bark and they don't bite   
they keep things loose they keep it tight   
everybody's dancing in the moonlight   
  
dancing in the moonlight   
everybody's feeling warm and bright   
its such a fine and natural sight   
everybody's dancing in the moonlight   
  
we like our fun and we never fight   
you can't dance and stay uptight   
its a supernatural delight   
everybody was dancing in the moonlight   
  
dancing in the moonlight   
everybody's feeling warm and bright   
its such a fine and natural sight   
everybody's dancing in the moonlight   
  
we get in on most every night   
and when that moon is big and bright   
its a supernatural delight   
everybody's dancing in the moonlight   
  
dancing in the moonlight   
everybody's feeling warm and bright   
its such a fine and natural sight   
everybody's dancing in the moonlight 

We continued to dance the night away…

We stopped dancing and just stood there in each other's arms,  
"I love you so much." She said

"I love you too." I said as I kissed her forehead and then her lips, a very passionate kiss.

I sat with her until she died, it was the next night, and I distinctly remember hearing the sound of the heart monitor's stop beeping. I cried so much on her body, I wanted her to wake up, but then I realized something, I was never going to see Serena at the top of the stair's ready for our date, never going to be able to se that glint in her eye when I told her I loved her, never going to joke about her meatball's and never going to be able to kiss her. My heart felt so heavy, it hurt so much, I just wanted to crawl in a cave and die, I knew I was dead inside, how could I live without her? Why did it always be so hard! why couldn't Serena dn I live in peace!?!?

TBC


	12. The Proper Good-bye

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 10

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

I don't own any poem's I used in this chapter

~*~*~*~The Wake~*~*~*

I looked in the mirror in the men's bathroom in Donalan funeral homes. My eye's had very dark bags under them and they were also very red and puffy from crying, I now rarely slept, he only time I could sleep was if I played our star locket but it hurt so much to listen to it, knowing that after she died they found it, clutched in her hand. I washed my face hen walked out of the bathroom, I looked at the foyer of the funeral home, this wasn't the actual funeral, it was the wake, (where you sit there and just look at the body I guess.) and the funeral was the next day. There were little card's were you could write the person a note and put it in there casket, everyone was starting to show up, I went into the foyer to try my best to consol the people I could but I was the one who needed consoling, I sat on a couch and looked at the open doorway into the next room, the room were Serena lay, cold and lifeless. I couldn't go in there, I know my heart would just finish breaking; it was too final, I still had hoped this was all a dream. Mina and her family walked in, she was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that went up to her knee and had a little black sweater over it, she came in and hugged me tightly, I hugged her back, her parents told me how sorry they were to lose Serena, that she was always so happy and made everyone around her happy, I smiled sadly and nodded, to talk to Serena's family, Next were Andrew and Lizzie, Lizzie wore a plain sleeveless black dress and Andrew wore a black suit, similar to mine.

"Man, I'm so sorry." Andrew said as he hugged me, he cried silently on my shoulder, I kept nodding; it was all I could do. Lizzie told me if I needed to talk to come to her. Soon Everyone else showed up, I was so out of it I don't even remember what they said to me, all I remember was all the men wore black suit and the women wore black dress's, nothing fancy, just plain black dresses accept for Amara.

Everyone was waiting for me to go in first, I gulped and walked in, the room was dim, there were million's of candles and flower's, and Serena was lying there, in a white casket, her hair was in it's normal hairstyle, she wore a plain, long spaghetti strap dress that was white. I broke down crying and everyone came up to me and hugged me.

"Wake up Serena." I whispered to her, of coarse there was no answer, I took a chair and placed it next to the casket, I sat there and held her hand, of coarse this sight broke everyone's heart's, a man holding on to his dead wife's hand. My heart just keep breaking, a little more each second, I really wanted to kill myself so I could be with her but I wouldn't be with her if I killed myself, and As it ended the almost everyone kissed Serena on the hand or forehead and some people wrote Serena note's, all the scout's did and All our friend's did and all the younger children did. I didn't want anyone to know but secretly I had too. As everyone left I placed the note to Serena, I kissed her on the forehead and placed rose's in her lifeless hands and then left

Meanwhile…

Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita stood outside, they saw Darien come out of the funeral home and head to Serena's car.

"That poor guy." Lita said

"This is really killing him." Mina said

"Of coarse it's killing him; his only love has left him and all of us!" Raye yelled, she was mad, why did Serena have to leave them all behind.

"Raye you know perfectly well that it wasn't Serena's choice to leave us, she would never hurt us that much, she was… She still is the most caring person and wouldn't do that." Mina said

"Leave it to the meatball head to always slack off." Raye said as she broke down crying, Lita quickly embraced her

"The only problem is now, what are we going to do with no Sailor Moon?" Mina asked as she broke down

~*~*~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat in the church, waiting for the service to begin, finally the reverend went up to the alter, it was the same church that we were married in, there were candle's burning everywhere, much like Serena' wake and flower's flooded the church, there were also pictures of Serena everywhere, including the wedding picture Serena had on her nightstand in the hospital, there were also some professional picture's taken of Serena, some with her family, one with Rini and I, some more from our wedding but most of the picture's were amateur picture's taken by friends..  the same reverend that married us was to perform the service, I looked at the church and thousands of memories flooded into my mind, but the sound of the reverend clearing his throat brought me out of my thought's, I bit back my lip, preparing for all the memories that I would be reminded of and all the pain this was going to cause. The reverend opened his bible

"Page 298." He told us, we opened our bibles

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me lie down in green pastures: he leadith me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadith me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk though the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff confort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presance of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord Forever." we all said in union, the reverend closed his book as did the rest of us

"We are here to today to honor the memory of Serena Tskino Shield's, Serena was a beautiful, bright, person who was always full of life, she is going to be greatly missed, We receive the body of Serena, with confidence in God, the giver of life, who raised the Lord Jesus from the dead." he spoke, the words cut through my heart like a knife but it was only the beginning, I was actually in pain, it wasn't mentally, it was physically. The reverend spoke again,

"There are some people here who would like to say some word's about Serena." Raye walked up to the alter were the microphone was, she took a deep breath, 

"Serena was one of my best friend's, *pause* she still is, *pause* I remember how I first met Serena, I accidentally hit her with a broom, she was knocked out but when she woke we instantly became friends, we have been through so much, *pause* our first loves, Birth's and now death… I'm sure Serena's looking down on us today and telling us not to cry for her because she's dead but to rejoice that she is finally free, free to fly with all the angel's in heaven. *Raye broke down* as she ended and walked down into Chad's arm's she took a seat with her grandfather and Chad and cried, Lita walked up next, unlike Raye she didn't want to look out at the people she was speaking to, she read a piece of paper and didn't take her eye's off it,

"Serena was the first to befriend me when I first transferred here, some people had made some rumors about me, saying I had gotten kicked out of my old school for fighting, which where not true, but because of these rumor's everyone was nervous around me, Serena was told by many that weren't even her friend's that she should stay away *she started crying very hard* from me but you know Serena, she doesn't listen to anyone when it comes to thing's like this, She befriended me and introduced me to a great group of people who didn't judge me like other's had in that school. Serena could always make you feel great about yourself buy saying the simplest things because you knew how sincere she was, you could see it in her eyes. She could cheer up anyone with her smile and she didn't deserve all the pain she went through in her short but fulfilling life but, I'm sure it was all worth it for the divine gift to be with god." she said as she crumpled the piece of paper and put it in her dress pocket, she took a seat with Ken since she had no other family, Amy gulped knowing it was her turn, I watched her walk over to the podium and clear her throat.

"Serena changed me. Before I met her I was so uptight about my studies, she brighten me up. She never bothered us with her problems; she was always thinking of other's before her, she had the purest heart out of everyone. Death is not the end, it is only the beginning and we don't have to worry about Serena because were she is, she's being taken care of, like she did for us all those years. I will never forget the kindness Serena showed to me and how she changed me, everyone who met her was affected by her charm and beauty, inside as well as outside, I would like to read a passage from the bible," Amy started as she opened the book and read softly

"And Jesus said, truly I tell you, today you will be with me in Paradise." she said as she closed the book 

"Today Serena is in paradise," She said before stepping down and taking her seat, I suddenly got very nervous, my eulogy would be next, right after Mina's, I know I wouldn't be able to finish my speech without sobbing my heart out, it was true, when she left she took a piece of me with her, my heart ached so bad, it really hurt a lot, it was like a piece of it was missing, the piece Serena's took with her and without that piece, the most important piece my heart would crumble into piece's, again I found myself snapping out of my daze to listen to Mina's speech.

"What can you say about Serena? She was always there to help anyway she could, always thinking of other's first. So why would god do something like this to her? Why would he hurt us all and put us through so much pain? It's because he needs an angel like Serena, a pure hearted angel to help him and though it hurt's now we will see her again and though it seems like eternity it's all worth it to see Serena's smiling face once again, when we see her again we know we will never have to go. Do not stand at her grave and weep because she's not there, she dose not sleep. She is 1,000 winds that blow She's the diamond glints on snow; she's the sun on ripened grain She's the gentle autumn rain when you awaken in the morning's hush, She's is the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circled light and she is the soft star that shines at night Do not stand at her grave and cry she's not there; she did not die." Mina said, she cried silently for a moment then went down, a tear went down my cheek that was one of the most beautiful poem's Mina had ever written. I gulped and made my way up to the alter and took another deep breath. "Serena was my dear wife, even though we weren't married long we shared a great amount of love for each other. Serena and I first met when she crumpled up a test paper and threw it behind her, well I was behind her and it hit me, ever since that day we fought all the time, I was the one who made up meatball head, *I started sniffing* even though we had to same group of school friend's we never got along, but there was always chemistry between us, we eventually figured out we loved each other. I was luckily to have been loved by Serena *I started sniffing and crying harder* she was the most beautiful creature I have even laid my eyes on. Before I met her my heart was cold, I knew nothing about love since I never had anyone to love me because I had no family. Serena taught me how to love *I started breaking down*, she taught me, it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all, I would trade everything to just to have 5 minute's with her, a week or so ago so she came across this poem in a book, she gave me this poem and told me not to open it until she passed, she said it would bring me comfort, and it did, the little comfort it brought me made me realize that we have just lost one person who we loved, she has lost everyone she love's and I know she's watching down on us today and will always be the brightest star in the sky you see every night or that shooting star that streaks across the sky, she will always be looking after us. I would like to share the poem..." I said, I cleared my throat and tried to wipe away the tear's but couldn't, it took me a moment to recover from it, I cried even harder but still read in between sobs. "When I am gone, release me, let me go. I have too many things' to see and do. You mustn't tie yourself to me with tears, be happy that we had too many beautiful years. *I started crying again, my voice also started cracking*  I gave you my love; you can only guess how much you gave me in happiness. I thank you for the love you each have shown. But now it's time I traveled alone. So grieve awhile for me, if grieve you must. Then let your grieve be comforted by trust. It's only for awhile that we must part, so bless the memories within your heart. I won't be far away, for life goes on. So if you need me, call and I will come. Though you can't see or touch me, I'll be near. And if you listen with your heart, you'll hear all my love around you soft and clear. *I sighed and tried to hold in my sobs* and then when you must come this way alone, I'll great you with a smile and say, "welcome home"" I tried to say more but couldn't "I'm sorry." I muffled into the microphone as I took a seat. Michelle came up to the microphone next "Though Serena and I didn't have a chance to get to know each other that much we became friends, she was greatly loved and will be greatly missed, but Serena dose live inside all of hearts there's a part of her, like the poem says we all have to travel a journey alone. But death is not the end, it's just the beginning we brought nothing into the world, and we take nothing out. The Lord gave, and the Lord has taken away; blessed be the name of the Lord." She said simply as she finished her speech, to rest of the service I couldn't pay attention, I just stared at Serena's lifeless body until the service ended, there was a line formed as everyone put something in Serena coffin, when it was my turn I pulled out a wilting red rose, it was one of the rose's that was in her bouquet from the wedding's I also pulled out her wedding ring and placed it on her wedding finger and refolded her cold hands, I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear I loved her, before they closed the casket I looked at her, she didn't look like her self, she was always smiling when she was alive, even in her sleep but here she had a blank look, I suppose it would be ere for them to make her smiled though, as her husband I accompanied her father, Uncle, brother, Andrew and Chris to carry her coffin to the hearse. I sat with her coffin in the hearse all the way to the graveyard, when the hearse stopped I got out of the car and looked at the freshly dug grave waiting for Serena's coffin, I gulped hard and helped the men take out Serena's coffin, my heart just went numb kind of while I was carrying the coffin, I can't explain the feeling, yet I'll never forget it. They placed the coffin on the stand (the place you put it when it goes down), I took a seat on a foldable chair next to Lita and Mina, right in front of the grave, I heard a violinist played Amazing grace, along with a man on the bagpipes, I had asked Michelle to do it but she refused. "O God,   
whose Son Jesus Christ was laid in a tomb:   
bless, we pray, this grave   
as the place where the body of Serena, your servant   
may rest in peace,   
through your Son, who is the resurrection and the life;   
who died and is alive and reigns with you   
now and for ever. Our father, who aren't in heaven, Hollow be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. On earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us of are trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us, lead us not into temptation But deliver us from evil, The diamonds in the kingdom, The power and the glory,  
forever and ever,   
amen. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, please lord put Serena, in your earth's crust." he finished, Slowly the coffin started to go down, into the grave, I heard gasps then sobs. "Oh god." I whispered as, I covered my mouth and started sobbing uncontrollably. Mina sobbed too and put her arm around me to try to comfort me, Lita did the same, I slowly saw the coffin going deeper and deeper, the reverend even was choking up, but I was sobbing most and I wasn't embarrassed, I didn't care if it was loud and uncontrollable, the hole in my heart that had started out as a dent just kept getting bigger and bigger and it was slowly breaking, it felt like knife's lodged in my heart that someone keep pushing deeper and deeper in. as the coffin was in the grave, the only thing left was to fill it up with dirt, I was told it may be comforting to maybe throw a bit of dirt on the coffin first. I scooped up a little bit and throw it on the coffin, then all the men in the family and some friend's throw dirt as well. I threw 2 roses, 2 for the years we had known loved each other in this life. soon everyone left, the grave was buried and my heart was now completely broken, it was in piece's I sighed and kneeled down by the grave, I took out another note I had written to Serena and placed it by the tombstone, I looked at the tombstone, there were place's for candles, but covers for them so they didn't blow out, there was an inscription I couldn't make out because of my tears but there was also inscribed in the tombstone was a creasant moon. I cried even harder, but then spoke to her. "Hey Serena, I miss you, I know it hasn't even been a week but I miss you so much, I want to be with you but I want you to be happy to and you'll be happy there." I said as I looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful day, it was raining during the funeral but it had cleared up after the coffin was buried. 

TBC


	13. Cry

Cry

By: Strawberry

Chapter 13

I don't own Sailor Moon

Genre: Drama, Romance

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I sat there on the ground looking at Darien.

"Darien, I'm right here." I said to him but he didn't know I was there and couldn't hear me

"Can't you see me?!?" I yelled, I rubbed my temple's because on my frustration, I wanted him to hear me, to see me but I knew inside he couldn't, I still tried.

"Darien open your eyes! I'm in front of you! Please say you see me!" I yelled but I got nothing, I took my transparent hand and trying touching his cheek but it just went through him. I cried so hard and I saw the tear's stain his pants but he couldn't, not because they were invisible but because he was wearing black, if I cried on his white shirt it would show, but I wasn't allowed to do it.

"I want to be with you!" I yelled all of a sudden I heard him say that he loved me; he didn't know I was there but he still said it

"I love you too." I said back

"Listen Darien, I don't have much time but I just wanted to tell you not to cry, please don't it's breaking my heart Darien, also listen to me Darien, be happy." I said as I kissed him, he looked up, right into my eyes almost like he knew I was there but that was impossible. I stood up ready to leave him again,

"Serena?" he asked, I stood there stunned, and he knew I was there! But how? I was assured he wouldn't, but how could we communicate?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stood there and asked to empty graveyard again

"Serena is that you?" I asked, I got no reply, maybe I was just losing it, and after all, I was sleep deprived.

But I distinctly smelled Burberry, it was a perfume Serena always used and only she used and it could be someone else because nobody was there. "Serena your here aren't you?" I asked again, I could sense her presence, she was there. "I miss you Serena." I said I know you want me to be strong but I can't" I said again with no response. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Serena's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You have to Darien!" I screamed, I wanted him to hear me but I knew he couldn't

"You have to move on with your life, forget about me!" I yelled

"I know what you must be saying, you must be saying I should move on and forget about you but I can't, I can't forget about you, I love you." he said, how could he know? Did he hear me? I could feel a light pulling me away, like it had just before I died, I knew my time was short. 

"Darien, I'll always be here but I can't talk to you anymore, right now I have to go, no matter what you think I'll watch over you and sometimes I'll be standing right next to you but as much as I want too, I can't always be standing right next to you but when you see something inexpiable like a sky full of shooting stars, millions of shooting stars you'll know it's me." I said, the light finally got a tighter hold of me and pulled me back.

"DARIEN!" I yelled as I was pulled away from him once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"When you see something inexpiable like a sky full of shooting stars, millions of shooting stars you'll know it's me." those word pooped into my mind, I knew she had said them, but was that all she said to me?

Just like that she was gone again, I didn't feel her presence anymore, the hope I had felt was gone. I turned my attention back to the grave; there were so many flowers on it or next to it. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, I was hoping to see Serena but it was just Lita and the girls.

"Want to go get a bite to eat Darien?" Amy asked I nodded no; they took seats on the slightly wet grass and tried to comfort me. Raye looked at the picture of her she held in her hand, it was of the whole group, me, Amy, Lita, Mina, Amy and Serena.

"She was so beautiful." she said

"She still is beautiful." Mina said

"When I saw her lying there she looked like… Sleeping beauty." Lita said thoughtfully

"That was always her favorite story." Amy said simply

I took a deep sigh; Amy sensed that I still was in pain. 

"Darien, as much as it hurts you, you've got to let her go. If you don't let her go she'll always be here when she could be with god and it would be great if she was here instead of there but we can see her, or have a conversation with her, or see her have one of her klutz attacks." Everyone but I smiled, I got up quickly, 

"What's wrong with her being here?!? I want her to be here! Here with me!" I yelled, 

"But Darien, you have to realize that if you don't let her go, it would hurt her to much to leave you so she'd always linger on and it would still be painful for her to see you," Lita started

"But if you let her go then she'll have no pain. Were she is she has no more pain accept you not letting her go and moving on." Mina said

"Darien let her go she won't have anymore pain." Raye pleaded, I looked at them like they were crazy, and they were crazy.

"Of coarse she had pain up there! The pain of missing all of us! It doesn't matter if we let her go or not! And I'm not going to just move on, especially after 3 days!" I yelled, I yelled way louder then before, they had never seen me so mad so they all decided to back off, accept for Raye, she knew me the best, especially since we used to hang out a lot (but she considered it dating)

"I know it hard Darien, but do you want to make both of you miserable, we'll always Miss Serena but we're slowly starting to recover! Serena didn't want us to mourn for her, it even said in that poem she wanted you to read, as hard as it's been for us we're making an effort!" she yelled back

"Why are you so concerned with me?!? Just leave me alone!" I yelled as I started to walk away but I stopped dead in my tracks when Raye spoke,

"Because you're our friend and because Serena wanted us to look out for you, she told us so." Raye spoke softly I slightly turned my head to see them; I then noticed the book that Raye was holding.

"Serena made this for you and she wanted us to give it to you after she died." Raye said, she handed me the book, now that I looked at it more closely, it looked more like a portfolio book.

"Now listen Darien, we're a team, and now that Serena's not here to lead us we have to be twice as strong." Lita said

"I'm not letting Serena go! I'll never give up hope that she'll be back!" I yelled as I ran to my car and drove away. I drove to my old apartment that I had moved back into, I sighed and lay on the bed thinking of her…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It's been a couple of months since Serena died, my heart still aches and I still miss her but I've managed to stop crying, I was immune to all feelings, once in awhile my friends would take me out to cheer me up and I'd always go to be polite but never really have a good time, I worked hard on my studies over the summer so I could get into a good college so Serena could be proud of me, I would spend my days in the graveyard. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I walked into my apartment and took of my jacket, I lied down on my bed, it was night time, and the sky was kind of navy blue and all the stars were out.  I pressed play on the remote and instantly Serena and I came on the screen, I watched the home video silently, Serena was in dark blue jeans and a red 3-quarter sleeved top, we were on the balcony of some apartment, not mine though, this was a huge balcony and you could see the fire escape. I saw how I made Serena laugh and then she and I just hugged each other and looked into the camera,  we didn't even no it was on, Serena was refused to do something and giggling hysterically, I ran over to her, most of the short video was Serena and I hugging and looking in the camera. As the video ended I walked out onto the balcony, I looked into my telescope I had recently bought to see if I could see Serena, I just saw the stars but then I could have sworn I saw a silhouette of a women with meatball hairstyle, I took my eyes from the telescope and looked up to see the silhouette, it was still there! I looked at it in awe, a smile formed on my face; I knew it was her… ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I saw the happiness in Darien when he saw me, I remember what he said at my funeral, that I would be the shooting star in the sky and I remember telling him anytime something unbelievable happens it would be me… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I went back into my apartment and laid down, I turned my head to the window and saw it, it was unbelievable, the sky was filled with shooting stars, everywhere, I wished Serena was with me to see it,

~*~*~*Flash*~*~*~

"When you see something inexpiable like a sky full of shooting stars, millions of shooting stars you'll know it's me." Serena voice said in my mind once again

She did say that it thought to myself, it was her!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A year has passed, I did get anymore sign's from Serena, I loved Serena, she opened up my heart and I admire her, for her courage, for always protecting the world, even in death when we fought battles, the scouts and I, when we fought, if we could go on anymore an incredible light would blast the enemy, that's how we defeated the heart snatchers. I will always miss her and love her deeply but out love… is like the wind… I can't see it but I can feel it. 

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in september  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Cause I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
And I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

THE END

There is a sequel in the making so just wait for it, kk!


	14. ~*~*Authors Note*~*~

This is just an author's note, the sequel to cry is already up, it's called Someday We'll Know and it mentions in the summery that it's the sequel, just an author's note, ok thanks for all your reviews! Bye! so hope you read it! Bye and thanks for al your great reviews, and for some of you who are wondering when I'm going to finish my other stories, I'm working on em, Hehehe ok bye!

~*~*~*~Strawberry~*~*~*~


End file.
